The outcomes of various games, including casino games, may be decided according to one or more variables. In the game of roulette, a wheel is spun in one direction, and a ball in the opposite direction around a tilted circular track running around the inner circumference of the wheel. The ball eventually loses momentum and falls into one of a number of colored and numbered pockets on the wheel. However, for a time before the ball loses velocity, players may place wagers on where the ball will eventually end up. For example, a player may bet that the ball will land in a pocket for a specific number, color, or whether the number is going to be an odd or an even number. The game administrator (e.g., croupier or dealer) is responsible for stopping the betting before the ball loses velocity so that the players cannot estimate when or where the ball will fall.